


another weasley

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Harry is the DADA teacher, Lucy's first year, M/M, and so I must provide!, there aren't enough!, this is bc i yearn for this kind of content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy Weasley-Wood isn't necessarily nervous about her first year at Hogwarts, but she's not exactly thrilled either.





	another weasley

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fic* this baby can fit so many headcanons in it

It was chilly on the platform, and Lucy pulled her jacket a little tighter around her. Molly had already kissed both their parents on the cheek, and scurried off to find her friends after letting Lucy know she could sit in her car if she wanted.  


“Now, there’s no need to be nervous,” Percy said, kneeling down and buttoning her jacket so she could have use of her hands again, “Hogwarts is wonderful and you’ll have a great time. Your sister is there, and so are plenty of your cousins. Uncle Harry promised he’d be there if you had any problems."  


“I’m not nervous,” she said, “I’m excited.”  


“She’s fine Perce,” Oliver said, “Quit your fussing.”  


“Sorry,” he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, “It’s the anxiety.”  


Lucy smiled, “Don’t be worried Dad, I’ll be fine.”  


“I know you will.” He smiled and stood up.  


“Don’t forget to write,” Oliver said, “And don’t forget to write to me about the Quidditch games. I just know your sister is going to make the house team this year. Write us lots because now it’s just us round the house and we’ll get into a lot of trouble”  


“I will,” she said, starting to feel a little anxious herself. She wasn’t one to be homesick, and even if she was, a lot of her family was at the school. But she’d dreamed of Hogwarts for so long, what if it wasn’t what she wanted.  


“Oliver, why don’t you go make sure Molly has all her things on board, Lucy and I are going to talk for a moment.”  


Oliver must have sensed the two needed a moment, because he kissed Lucy’s forehead, muttered an “I love you”, and went off to find Molly.  


“What’s bothering you?” Percy asked, “I know that look.”  


“What if I’m nothing special?”  


“What’s that mean? Nothing special? What’s not special about Lucy Weasley-Wood?”  


She shrugged, “I mean look at all of you. Everyone has something special, and what if I’m just average?”  


“Luce, first of all, every single one of us is nothing special except your Uncle Harry and that’s only because he’s the youngest seeker in a century right?”  


She laughed, “Dad says so.”  


Percy smiled, and ruffled her hair, “We all just happen to be in place when extraordinary things happened to us. I know that you’re going to do something extraordinary on your own. I know it. And if that extraordinary thing is becoming a professor, or a ministry worker, or even the new bartender at the Hog’s Head, as long as you love it, then it’s extraordinary. Whatever you want to do, you have us.”  


“Even if I want to write reports on cauldron bottoms?”  


Percy shook his head and chuckled, “Even then, though I can’t speak for the rest of the family. They find that subject frightfully boring.”  


“Can’t imagine why.”  


“Come on Luce, let’s get your things on the train. Don’t want to be late.”  


“Future prefects aren’t late,” she said, “Right?”  


“That’s my girl.”

 

Lucy was one of the last in her year to be called for the sorting. She wasn’t nervous, per say, more like anxious to find out. She focused on taking each step carefully, very aware that if she tripped and fell on her face, it would be in front of the entire school. That would be a disaster.  


She sat down on the stool, her toes just touching the ground, and closed her eyes and felt the hat shift a bit on her head.  


“Ahh, let’s see here,” it grumbled. Lucy wondered if anybody else could hear it, or if it spoke in her head, “Yet another Weasley. Will we ever run out?”  


Lucy had thought she would be in Gryffindor. Almost rveryone in her family was. Aunt Fleur wasn't, but that was only because she hadn’t gone to Hogwarts in the first place. Victoire was in Ravenclaw and Teddy was in Hufflepuff but both her parents and sister were Gryffindors. She supposed Ravenclaw wouldn’t be so bad. Aunt Hermione talked about Ravenclaw, and how that’s what she would have liked to have been in if she hadn’t been in Gryffindor.  


“I see ambition and resourcefulness, and lots of it. Slytherin would be a good fit.”  


Lucy felt her stomach drop. She knew that Slytherin house wasn’t inherently evil. They were just kids after all, and like her dad said, there wasn’t anything wrong with a little ambition.  


“Nothing to say?” it asked.  


No, she thought, There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin.  


“Good to hear,” it said, and then it called out, “SLYTHERIN.”  


There were cheers of course, and polite clapping. Lucy debated not looking at her sister and cousins at the Gryffindor table, but instead she would be proud. She smiled over at them, and Molly smiled back, even if she looked worried.  


At the Hufflepuff table, Teddy waved to her and gave her a thumbs up, and she sat down right next to a Slytherin prefect. She had her hair in a tight ponytail and bright blue eyes and she clapped Lucy on the back.  


She felt a jolt of fear. Had she messed everything up? She was the first Weasley, ever, to not be in Gryffindor. What would her grandparents say? Could she have asked the hat to put her in Gryffindor? She didn’t know if it would listen to you, but it couldn’t have hurt to mention it.  


In the morning, she decided, she would write to her parents and tell them. They wouldn’t be upset, she was sure. 

They were her parents and they loved her regardless. That is what she would believe, because she didn’t want to think about what might happen if she didn’t. 

When dinner was over, Lucy stuck close to the other Slytherin first years. There weren’t very many, and so she looked over the group, found the two other girls and introduced herself.  


“Is your dad the Oliver Wood? From Puddlemere United? That’s my family’s team” the blonde girl said, and Lucy felt the tension fly out of her. She wasn’t going to be ostracized because of her family’s background. Maybe those days were all over after all.  


“Yeah,” she smiled. Her dad had told her not to brag about him, that he was just doing what he loved and it wasn’t anything special, but not everyone had two famous Quidditch players in their family, “He is.”  


“Wicked,” she replied, “My name’s Angelina. Angie”  


Lucy shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”  


“I’m Juliette,” the other girl said, “What’s Puddlemere United?”  


“Juliette is Muggle Born,” Angelina explained.  


Lucy raised her eyebrows, “Really? Puddlemere United is a Quidditch team. Do you know what Quidditch is?”  


“Oh yeah, I read about it over the summer. It looks dangerous.”  


“It is sometimes,” Lucy shrugged, “My other dad has to close his eyes sometimes when he watches the games, but my sister loves it just as much. She’s trying out for the house team this year.”  


“Wait, I read about your family in another book. There were a lot of Weasleys, during the war, when Voldemort was defeated. I didn’t even tell my mum about all of that when I was studying up, I was worried she wouldn’t let me come.”  


“Yeah, all my aunts and uncles fought during the battle. Dad doesn’t talk about it much.”  


Juliette nodded, “I can’t imagine.”  


They followed the others down to the dungeons. It should have been cold down there, but Lucy didn’t think it was.  


“This is the common room,” the perfect she had sat next to explained, “You might get lost coming down here for a bit, but just remember to head down, and you’ll eventually make it.”  


Lucy chuckled. She remembered her Uncle Ron telling her about a time he’d snuck into the Slytherin common room but her dad said he was just talking. It looked like he’d been telling the truth though. 

She immediately fell in love with the common room.  
There were big picture windows that looked out into the lake. She wondered if they would ever see the Giant Squid.  


“My Dad says that they used to bet on who would see it first,” Angie said when she voiced this, “I got a sickle on seeing it first.”  


“I’ll take that,” Lucy replied.  


“There’s a giant squid?” Juliette asked, “Like a real one?”  


Lucy nodded, “A real one.”  


“This place is amazing.”  


“We should probably get up to the dormitory,” Angelina said, “it's getting late.”  


Lucy wanted to write to her parents, but she had a feeling Molly might have already done it, and she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. Maybe if she slept on it, she’d come up with something to say. It sounded like Angelina’s parents had been in Slytherin, so she didn’t think she could ask her for advice, and Juliette’s parents were Muggles, so she wouldn’t get it either.

 _Dear Lucy,_  


Your sister already wrote to tell us about your sorting, but I assume you’ll send an owl here before long, maybe in the morning. I hope this reaches you before then, but if it doesn’t, I still hope it reaches you soon. Tell us how you enjoyed your first night at school, and make sure you tell us what classes you like.  
Now listen. You know full well that neither your father or I care one bit what house you’re in. It doesn’t matter, because the sorting hat knows more than we think it does, considering it’s, after all, a talking hat and it’s best to just trust it on it’s sole job.  


I’m going to let you in on a little secret.  


The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin too. It said I was ambitious, that it was my strong suit and I would fit in there, but your grandparents had both been in Gryffindor, and so were Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie. My family for as long as I knew had been in Gryffindor and I couldn’t bear to change that. Maybe it made me a coward, maybe it made me brave. I don’t know. I told it I didn’t want Slytherin, and I guess Gryffindor was it’s second choice. None of that matters anymore because I turned out alright in the end.  


But you, dear, are in Slytherin, and maybe that’s where I should have been, but I know very well it’s where you belong because it’s where you were put. I have a feeling if you had argued, if it felt very strongly, it would have put you there anyway. I know you know this, I know times have changed, but Slytherin is not the evil house. The sentiment still lingers, I know, but it’s not the case. There’s nothing wrong with being ambitious, there’s nothing wrong with trying to get what you want. In this world, you have to work for it. Sometimes you have to let your boss call you Weatherby for months because you really want that promotion. Have I told you that? Your uncles teased me about that relentlessly.  


We’re both proud of you, I’m sure you know that. We’re proud of you regardless of house, regardless of any of that because you are our daughter and we love you.  
No one in the family is going to be upset with you. So don’t think that. Hogwarts is for everyone, for every house, not one more than the other. In the end, the houses don’t matter.  


Merlin knows that I’ve had my own biases against the house, we all did, during the war and the years leading up to it, but you know that’s just one more thing I regret. I don’t want anything to taint your time at school Luce, because it’s wonderful. These seven years are going to go by so quickly, and I don’t want you to miss one second because you’re moping about.  


Listen to me, I sound like a proper father now.  


What I’m trying to tell you is to be yourself at school. The hat knew what it was doing when it put you where you are.  


You’ll have to tell me all about the Slytherin common room. I’ve never been. Uncle Ron says he has, but I think he might have just been trying to sound cool. I don’t know how he would have gotten inside.  
Write soon so we know you’re doing alright. Tell us about you roommates and such, and we’ll talk soon.

__

__

_Love,  
Dad_

P.S your father says, for Merlin’s sake, Quidditch tryouts will be here before you know it. I suppose that means he wants you to try out, but you and I know that Quidditch is your sister’s arena. You just focus on your schoolwork and making friends.

 

 _Dad-_  


It’s not so bad being in Slytherin. I was kind of worried at first, but my roommates are all really nice, and you can see into the lake in the common room, and we’re already placing bets one who will see the giant squid first. It’s very green down here, which I suppose is to be expected.  
The first day of classes went well. Molly said she would help me with whatever I had questions, but so far all my lessons were very straight forward. I think I might like Transfiguration, but everyone says it’s very advanced magic. I’m looking forward to our first flying lesson, where I might have to brag just a little about my dad. I know he says it’s good to be humble, but I think that sometimes you have to let people know your dad is a professional Quidditch player. That’s what I thought when my new roommate asked if Dad was the Oliver Wood. She said her family’s team is Puddlemere, so maybe we could get them tickets?  
There’s a lot of family around here, and I have my first class with Uncle Harry today, and you always say how important family is so I’ll be sure to answer all the questions in his class.  
I’ve gotta go to Potions now, but I’ll write later.  


Love you both! 

__

__

_Love,  
Lucy_

**Author's Note:**

> Things I do not know:  
> How old any of the other weasley offspring are in relation to Lucy and Molly  
> What year this takes place  
> If Angelica is anyone like, important's kid  
> What department Percy works for
> 
> Things I do know:  
> Molly is a third year  
> There's a serious problem in cauldron bottom thickness  
> Harry should have been a hogwarts professor
> 
> I might write more, so if you all have any thoughts, suggestions, scenes please let me know!
> 
> as always, you can find me at feuillytheflorist on tumblr


End file.
